The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for reducing levels of organic pollutants present in groundwater or other fluid.
Attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,690; 3,520,806; 3,686,827; 3,750,688; 3,869,382; 3,881,295; 3,958,590; 3,999,653; 4,024,882; 4,155,849; 4,168,228; 4,172,031; 4,182,677; 4,302,337; and 4,248,705.